fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Du bist das Licht meines Lebens
thumb|left|366px|GoogleAuf Wunsch werde ich mal mich an einem neuen Paar versuchen. Ob es was wird will ich net versprechen aber ich freue mich riesig aufs schreiben aber bitte bitte erwartet keine Wunder von mir. Ansonsten wie immer, lesen, Kommis machen und 'Spass haben. Der Matti :) Status: In Bearbeitung Mc Kinley High / Spanischstunde "Hey Mr. Schue, wer sind das denn auf dem Foto?" " Das Julia? Das sind die New Directions, aufgenommen bei ihrem Nationalssieg 2012." "Wow cool, sag mal Beth, ist das net deine Mutter da drauf , die rechts unten?" " Ja das is meine Mum!" "Cool, das wusste ich gar net dass unsere Beth Fabray so ne Berühmtheit ist. Warum hast du nie erzählt dass du die Tochter von Quinn bist?!" " Na dreimal darfst du raten Julia, um genau solche Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen!" " Ok Mädels, das reicht vorerst mal, lasst uns mit unserem Unterricht weiter machen ok? Also, Lektion 5, Julia übersetzt du bitte!" Als die Stunde beendet war wollte Beth schon das Zimmer verlassen als sie hörte wie Will sie rief. " Hey Beth, hast du mal einen Moment?" Beth stoppte und drehte sich langsam um. " Was gibt es denn Mr. Shue?" " Ich wollte fragen wie es dir geht, ich hatte den Eindruck dass du vorhin bei der Frage von Julia kalt erwischt worden bist!?" " Naja, ich rede nicht so gerne über meine Mum, ich hab sie ja so gut wie gar nicht gekannt!" " Hmm das stimmt leider. Wie geht es Puck?" "Woher soll ich das wissen, ich habe meinen Dad seit mehr als 2 Jahren net mehr gesehen, ich bekomme nur mit wenn sein Scheck eintrifft!" "OH, ok, aber mit deinen Adoptiveltern kommst du gut aus oder?" " Ja klar, Mercedes und Sam sind prima. Und Santana kommt mich sooft sie kann besuchen." " Das ist schön, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst sag liebe Grüße." " Mach ich gerne Mr. Schue, ciau." Draussen im Gang schaute sie sich die grosse Ahnentafel an die vom grossen Sieg der New Directions damals zeugt. 525fd2da05c32812dc598ae37f81f4c0.jpg Darren-criss-blaine-glee.jpg Artie 3.gif Sam-glee.jpg Mercedes.png Sugar.png Quinn rosa.jpg 260px-Santanasea98.jpg Britt 28.png RachelSeasonFour.jpg 250px-Finngbgfbgb.jpg 250px-Seapuck6.jpg Iharryshum 1336143031.jpg 290px-TinaV2.jpg Joe Hart.jpg 250px-Rory Flanagan Profile Pic.jpg Haus Evans - Jones "Na Beth, wie war es? Habt ihr Mathe zurück bekommen?" " Ähhh, noch nicht Mercedes, dauert wohl noch." " Ok,aber sag bitte Mr. Plus dass ich ihn gerne mal sprechen würde." " Geht klar." " Du heute Abend gibt es Chicken Wings, ist das ok?" " WAS IST LOS? ES GIBT DOCH NUR CHICKEN WINGS WENN IRGENDWAS IM BUSCH IST?" Mercedes lachte kurz und setzte sich hin. " NIchts schlimmes, überhaupt nicht. Heute Abend kommt Besuch zu uns!" " Wer Mercedes?" " Du wirst freudig überrascht sein, Santana ist für ein paar Tage in der Stadt." Auf Beths Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen aus, sie liebte Santana. " Wow, klasse, dass sind echt gute Nachrichten. Wann kommt sie?" " Sam holt sie gegen halb 7 vom Bahnhof ab. Sie hat wohl geschäftlich hier zu tun und hat gefragt ob sie dich besuchen darf." " Ja klar darf sie, ich freue mich." "Das wusste ich doch, machst du jetzt bitte noch schnell deine Hausaufgaben, dann können wir zusammen alles vorbereiten ok?" " Geht klar." 2 Stunden später...... "Hallo Mercedes, wie geht es dir? Das ist schon wieder so lange her seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben." " Das ist wahr Santana, aber du bist ja eine gefragte Frau als Repräsitantin einer landesweiten Sportkette." " Ja umso mehr freue ich mich endlich mal wieder bei euch zu sein. Ist Beth auch da?" "Na klar, sie kommt sofort, muss nur noch was besorgen." "Sehr schön, habe die Kleine schon lange nicht mehr gesehen;" " Du wirst überrascht sein wie gross die Kleine nun ist!" Keine 10 MInuten später erschien wirklich Beth und als sie Santana sah war die Freude ihr im Gesicht abzulesen. Sie fiel ihr um den Hals und begrüsste sie herzlich. " Man Beth, du wirst von Tag zu Tag deiner Mum ähnlicher. wunderschön!" "Echt? Ich kann mich gar nicht groß an sie erinnern, ich war ja noch klein als sie starb." " Ja, deine Mum ist leider viel zu früh von uns gegangen." " Du Santana ich habe heute ein Foto von dir und Mum gesehen in der Schule." " Echt?? Lass mich raten, wir in unseren Cheerleaderinuniformen?" " Nein, da war auch Mercedes und Sam drauf. Ihr hattet Kleider und so an. Ich glaub das war von den Nationals?!" " Echt, wow, ja deine Mum und wir alle haben damals die Nationals mit dem Glee Club gewonnen." " Ja das Mr. Schuster erzählt, ich soll übrigens einen schönen Gruß dir ausrichten." "Vielen Dank. Ich muss Will unbedingt mal besuchen, habe ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."........."Santana, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" " Ja, klar?!" " Was war zwischen Dir und Mum? Alle scheinen etwas zu wissen nur ich weis nichts. Ich meine, die ersten 4 Jahre meines Leben lebe ich bei Shelby weil Mum mich weggeben hat und dann holt sie mich doch zurück, zusammen mit Dad und kurze Zeit später trennen sich die beiden und ich komme zu Sam und Mercedes weil Mum diesen neuen Job hat in Mexico. Und wenn sie uns besucht hat warst du immer mit dabei, wart ihr ein Paar? War Mum bisexuell?" Santana blickte zuerst zu Mercedes und dann zu Sam. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und meinte nur kurz. "JA"! Beth schaute ihre Tante und ihre Adoptiveltern traurig an. Dann begann Santana wie von selber an zu erzählen: thumb|left|282px|Google '' '' '' '' "' Ich war glaub ich schon immer in deine Mum verliebt, ohne es zu wissen. Sie war so direkt, wusste immer was sie wollte und hatte immer den richtigen Weg parat. Aber am Anfang wussten wir beide nichts davon. Quinn war ja mit Finn Hudson zusammen und ich hatte immer wieder wechselnde Beziehungen. Zu der Zeit war ich recht übel drauf, spielte mit den Gefühlen meiner Mitmenschen sehr heftig. Deine Mum war in der Zeit immer diejenige die mich zusammenstauchte wenn ich mal wieder von einer Party mit einem anderen Kerl nach Hause kam! Ich wollte erst nicht verstehen was sie immer mit mir hatte, dachte sogar es macht ihr Spass mich zu nerven und zu ärgern. Eines Tages , du warst gerade zu Shelby gekommen, fand ich Quinn in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Schulhofes. Sie weinte und war am Boden zerstört. Finn hatte sich ja von ihr getrennt wegen der Geschichte mit deinem Dad und auch der stand nicht zu Quinn in der Zeit. Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf die Bank und diesmal war ich es der sie trästete und da passierte es, wir küssten uns. In diesem Moment war es wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Es war nur ein Moment aber ich glaube deine Mum fühlte damals genauso. Auf jeden Fall versprachen wir uns es einfach zu vergessen, wir wollten uns nicht eingestehen das wir lesbisch oder bi seien. Aber jedes Mal wenn wir uns morgens vor der Schule sahen war dieser spezielle Blick bei Quinn und mir zu entdecken. Wenn sie im Unterricht vor mir saß musste ich immer ihren wunderschönen Körper anschauen, und ihr ging es wohl nicht anderst. Dann kam Britney, sie war irgendwie eine tolle Abwechslung, bei ihr fiel es mir komischerweise leicht mich zu öffnen und auch offen dazu zu stehen. Mit ihr wusste ich es zum ersten Mal was es bedeutede eine Frau zu lieben. Es war schön aber jedes Mal wenn ich deine Mum mit einem anderen Kerl sah durchfuhr mich so ein kalter Schauer und ich wollte am liebsten rüber rennen und diesen Typ wegreisen. Dann kam die Zeit des Abschiedes, wir hatten wie du ja gesehen hast die Nationals gewonnen und für viele von uns begann eine neue Zeit. Deine Mum ging nach Yale um zu studieren, ich nach Kenntucky. Ich trennte mich von Britney und deine Mum hatte wohl kurz etwas mit einem Proffesor in Yale aber ich habe es nie richtig heraus gefunden. Wir verloren uns für fast 2 Jahre komplett aus den Augen. Dann traffen wir uns hier durch einen traurigen Zufall wieder. Du hattest den Unfall damals zum Glück fast unverletzt überstanden aber Shelby hatte es nicht geschafft. Ich hatte nur durch Zufall davon gehört und war nach Lima gekommen. Auf der Beerdigung begegneten wir uns wieder. Deine Mum und Shelby hatten gewiss nicht immer das beste Verhältniss aber Quinn war wirklich mitgenommen. Sie weinte am Grab. Im Anschluss beschloss sie, da sie ja deine leibliche Mutter war, dich zu ihr zu nehmen.' Allerdings stellte die Erziehungsbehörde die Auflage dass sie einen Job und eine feste Partnerschaft vorweisen musste. Da kam dein Dad ins Spiel. Er besorgte ihr den Job im Einkaufscenter und binnen 6 Wochen waren die beiden verheiratet. Puck liebte deine Mum und er liebt definitiv dich, auch wenn er das gewiss nicht oft zeigen kann. '''Die beiden nahmen dich zu sich und ihr wart eine kleine Familie, aber Quinn muss schnell gemerkt haben dass sie das Leben nicht glücklich machte. Sie begann nebenbei wieder zu studieren, ohne etwas deinem Dad etwas zu erzählen. Aber nach ein paar Wochen hatte er es heraus gefunden. Er muss richtig ausgerastet sein. Deine Mum ist auf jeden Fall völlig überraschend bei Carole und Burt Hummel mit dir in dieser Nacht aufgetaucht. Sie waren immer für Quinn da gewesen wenn sie Rat und Tat brauchte, sie war ja auch bei Rachel Trauzeugin gewesen. Naja und in dieser Nacht rief mich Burt in Kentucky an und obwohl ich eigentlich am nächsten Tag eine Vorlesung gehabt hätte bin ich ins Auto gestiegen und zu ihr gefahren.' Quinn fiel mir sofort in die Arme als ich dort ankamm, du warst oben und hast im alten Zimmer von Finn geschlafen. Ich blieb über Nacht und wir sprachen viel miteinander und am nächsten Morgen stand auf einmal dein Dad vor der Tür. Er traute sich zwar nicht wegen Burt irgend etwas zu machen aber ich wusste sobald Quinn das Haus verlies würde es Ärger geben also tat ich das Einzige was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich drehte mich um und küsste deine Mutter mitten auf den Mun'd und genau in diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Wenn die Welt aufgehört hätte sich zu drehen, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt! Und Quinn schien es ähnlich zu gehen denn sie genoss augen und zungenscheinlich den Moment genauso wie ich! Puck muss im warsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade herunter gefallen sein. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht mit diesem. Deine Mum und ich hielten uns bei den Händen und dann erklärte Quinn ihm klar und deutlich dass sie sich scheiden lassen werde aber er dich natürlich jeder Zeit sehen kann. Es muss ein Schock gewesen sein für Puck, denn er liebte deine Mutter wohl wirklich noch von Herzen.' Ich blieb die ganze Woche bei Dir und Quinn.Wir genossen unsere neu gewonnene Glückseeligkeit. Ich fühlte mich das erste Mal richtig aufgehoben und verstanden. Ich werde nie den Anblick deiner Mum vergessen als sie das erste Mal neben mir erwachte. Sie blickte etwas unschuldig und unsicher im ersten Moment aber nach einigen Momenten war diese Wärme in ihrem Blick, diese Art die mich wissen lies dass wir füreinander geschaffen waren. Ich blieb noch die ganze Woche bei dir und deiner Mum,''' dann musste ich wieder zurück ans College obwohl ich nicht wollte. Hatte ich doch erst deine Mum "gefunden" aber es musste sein. So führ ich also mit einem mehr als traurigem Gefühl im Magen fort und lies Quinn zurück. Auf der kompletten Heimfahrt über heulte ich und ich glaube Quinn war trauirg. Wir telefonierten ab da jeden Tag, benutzten Skype oder simsten uns. Quinn beschloss an der Abendschule ihren Collegetitel nach zu machen. Du warst in der Zeit bei Burt und Carole. Alles schien gut zu werden, ich freute mich auf das Ende meiner Klausuren denn dann wollte ich fast 2 Monate mit euch hier in Lima verbringen. Als ich damals am Haus ankamm stand schon die Polizei da und der Krankenwagen ebenso. Ich sprang sofort aus dem Auto und rannte ins Haus. Du warst zum Glück damals in der Krippe. Burt und Carole waren arbeiten und somit deine Mum alleine zuhause. Sie muss den oder die Einbrecher nicht gesehen haben, zumindest glaubte das die Polizei. Das ganze Haus war durchwühlt worden und Quinn niedergeschlagen mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand. Ich bekamm einen Heulanfall als ich den Blutfleck in der Küche sah. Sie wurde gerade in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet. Sie lebte aber es sah nicht gut aus. Ich durfte leider nich mitfahren denn wir waren ja nicht verwand. Also fuhr ich hinter dem Wagen her und wartete in der Notaufnahme, auch Quinns Mum kam nach einiger Zeit. Sie war völlig mit der Welt fertig als sie ihre Tochter gesehen hatte. Der der das getan hatte musste brutal zugeschlagen haben. Deine Mum hatte einen Schädelbasisbruch und schwere Schwellungen im Gehirn. Deine Mutter lag im Koma, die Ärzte hatten wenig Hoffnung dass sie jemals aufwachen würde. Ich besuchte sie bald jeden Tag im Krankenhaus und hielt ihre Hand. Glaub mir ich hab noch nie soviel geweint wie damals. Und dann, nach fast 8 Monaten geschah das Wunder an das wir schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatten. Quinn öffnete die Augen und wachte auf. Ich war gerade bei der Arbeit als ich den Anruf von deiner Grandma bekamm. Ich hatte das College hingeschmissen um immer bei deiner Mum zu sein. Als ich ins Zimmer kam waren sie gerade dabei alle möglichen Tests mit ihr zu machen. Ich stand einfach nur da und schaute zu wie deine Mum ihre ersten Worte seit Monaten sprach. Genau in diesem Moment liefen mir wieder Tränen hinunter denn damit hatte ich nicht mehr gerechnet. Als dann die Ärzte weg waren und nur noch deine Grandma und ich im Zimmer standen fragte Quinn sofort was ich den hier machen würde? Ich verstand im ersten Moment nicht, wir erklärten ihr dass wir beide ein Paar waren. Sie lachte nur und meinte das währe ein guter Scherz. Sie hätte jetzt genug gelacht und wolle jetzt gerne Finn sehen! In diesem Moment brach ein Welt für mich zusammen. Deine Großmutter erklärte mir dass Quinn wohl unter einer Art Gedächtnissverlust litt. Aber leider nur unter einem partiellen, an gewisse Teile konnte sie sich erinnern, wie zum Beispiel dich oder Finn . Aber an uns konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Es war hart für mich das erst einmal zu akzeptieren. Ich liebte ja deine Mum noch immer. Laut der Ärzte brauchte Quinn viel Ruhe und keine Aufregung um eventuell wieder gesund zu werden. Also bliebst du bei deiner Oma während Quinn in eine Rehaklinik verlegt wurde. Sie sollte sich nur auf ihre Heilung konzentrieren. Niemand hatte Besuchsrecht, es war grausam. Ich saß oft bei deiner Grandma oder alleine zuhause und heulte. So ging das Monatelang, ich oder wir hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Da kam eines Tages ein Anruf den ich nie vergessen werde.'' ''Es war deine Mum! Quinn rief mich an und sagte sie könne sich endlich wieder erinnern. An uns, an dich und daran wie glücklich sie mit mir war. Glaub mir so schnell war ich noch nie im Auto gesessen und auf dem Weg zu ihr. Von unterwegs hab ich noch deine Grandma angerufen und ihr davon erzählt. Die Fahrt zu Quinn kam mir endlos vor. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich zu meinem ersten Date gehen würde. Mein ganzer Bauch kribbelte als ob Schmetterlinge darin flattern würden. Als ich endlich angekommen war wartete Quinn schon am Parkplatz auf mich. Ich stieg aus und ging mit Tränen in den Augen auf sie zu. Meine Hände zitterten. Auch ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Als wir voreinander standen wagte zuerst keiner von thumb|left|261px|google'''''uns zu sprechen.Erst nach ewigen Sekunden des Schweigens wagte ich es. " Hi". Es war wie ein Dammbruch, wir fielen uns in die Arme und hielten uns einfach nur fest. " Es tut mir so leid das ich mich nicht an dich erinnern konnte........" " Pssst, nicht entschuldigen , es ist mir egal wie lange ich hätte warten müssen Quinn. Ich liebe Dich und das muss mir niemand beweisen!" Es war wie heimkommen. Quinn erzählte wie sie nach ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt hier wieder lernen musste sich zurecht zu finden. Sie wusste die ganze Zeit das etwas an ihr nagte aber was wusste sie nicht. Erst mit der Zeit erkannte sie das sie mich liebte. Am Anfang wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben eine Frau zu lieben. Wir redeten den ganzen Tag bis in den Abend hinein. Glaub mir, so froh habe ich deine Mutter nie wieder gesehen! "Tante Santana, eine Frage! Wenn jetzt alles gut war warum bist du dann mit Mum nach Mexico gegangen und ich bin zu Sam und Mercedes gekommen? Ich meine wieso habt ihr mich nicht zu euch geholt?" Santana blickte hilfesuchend zu Mercedes und Sam die das Zeichen verstanden. " Schatz, Santana und deine Mum hätten das gerne gemacht aber es ging nicht." " Warum denn nicht?" " Ganz einfach, die Beziehung zwischen deiner Mum und mir war gefährlich für die Entwicklung eines Kindes, zumindest für das Jugendgericht." Beth schaute Santana und Mercedes entsetzt an. "Was soll das bedeuten?" " Da du ja formal bei deiner Grossmutter gelebt hast ''sie in der Zeit die Vormundschaft für dich hatte musste Quinn einen Antrag auf Wiedererlangung des Sorgerechtes einreichen. Und der zuständige Beamte wollte nicht das du bei zwei Frauen aufwächst. Sie begründeten dies mit " atypischen sexuellen Erziehungsmethoden die dir in deiner Entwicklung schaden würden. " , glaub mir , als Quinn diesen Bescheid bekommen hatte brach sie in Tränen aus. Unser gerade neu gefundenes Glück war wieder in sich zusammen gefallen. Deine Mum stand jetzt vor der Entscheidung, entweder sich von mir trennen um dich wieder zu bekommen oder wenn sie zu mir stand dich an eine Pflegefamilie zu verlieren denn deine Grandma, dass war klar, würde niemals das Sorgerecht für dich alleine erhalten. Dein Dad fiel auch aus denn wir wussten zu der Zeit nicht wo er überhaupt lebte. ''Das hies du würdest zu einer Pflegefamilie kommen. Und hier kam Quinn die Idee das wir dich zu uns nehmen könnten. Ich muss zugeben dass ich im ersten Moment mehr als überrascht war. Ich meine so schnell hatte ich nicht mit einem Kind gerechnet. ''Aber ich und Sam hatten nicht lange überlegen müssen, du warst die Tochter einer unserer Freundin und das war kein Thema. Wir haben uns dann bereit erklärt dich als unsere Tochter anzunehmen. Sam hatte beieits einen tollen Job bei einem christlichen Fernsehsender als Assistend des Produzentes und ich durfte erste Probeaufnahmen für eine CD machen. Das Jugendamt stimmte auch schnell zu da so die Chance bestand dich in deiner normalen Umgebung aufwachsen zu lassen. Tja und dann kammst du wirklich zu uns. Deine Mum und Santana besuchten dich so oft sie konnten, also quasi jeden Tag. Sie holten dich vom Kindergarten ab, brachten dich nach Hause. Es hätte alles so toll werden können, aber es sollte nicht sein. Deine Mum bekamm einen Schlaganfall, bei dem Überfall hatte sich ein Aneurysma gebildet das nicht entdeckt worden war. Du warst gerade in der Vorschule als es passierte.Man konnte nichts mehr für Quinn tun, sie wurde noch noch 3 Tage auf der Intensivstation behandelt bevor sie, ohne noch einmal aufzuwachen, sterben durfte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren Sam und ich deine Familie denn Santana war ja leider nicht mit dir blutsverwandt. Wir haben damals beschlossen dir nicht alles zu erzählen, du warst so klein und hättest es nicht verstanden. Santana zog dann weit weg nach Mexico, es war für sie zu schmerzhaft weiter hier in Lima zu leben wo sie alles an Quinn erinnerte. Dir haben wir erzählt das deine Mum in Mexico lebte, es war so einfacher für dich zu glauben deine Mum lebt noch.'' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama